The Life, Love, and Laughter of Konoha
by ForeverAFallenAngel
Summary: A bunch of oneshots on Naruto couples. Mostly yaoi.


First oneshot for Life, Love, and Laughter of Konoha. Woot!

KakashixIruka

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

To Kakashi, Sunday's were the best day of the week. He had the day off from missions and training, all his reports and files were finished yesterday (not really, he just procrastinated and told himself that they didn't need to be filled out until Monday morning), and most of all, it was _his_ day with Iruka.

He would always wake up before Iruka did; he'd lay there and watch Iruka until he woke. When he did wake, Iruka would sleepily mumble something about work and attempt to extract himself from Kakashi's arms and shuffle into the kitchen for morning coffee. If Iruka did manage to make it out of bed, Kakashi would tag after him and haul him back into bed. There would be a short, irritated protest from Iruka, but Kakashi would remind him it was Sunday-_his _day to spend with him. Iruka would calm down and they would lie there together until one of them became hungry.

Breakfast followed lazing in bed, then a walk through the park and errands finished the morning. After errands, Kakashi and Iruka would head home and have lunch. Lunch was Kakashi's favorite part of the day. Iruka would make something different every week. It was always homemade and always half gone before it was done. Iruka would discover it was half gone, turn to Kakashi, and catch him eating the missing half. Then Iruka would rant about how Kakashi could never wait for anything and try to snatch back the missing half. Kakashi would gobble up the last bite before Iruka could snatch it and cut off the rant with a passionate kiss. The kiss led them to the bedroom and by the time they were finished, lunch was burnt and inedible.

Since lunch always turned out inedible, Kakashi would take Iruka out and treat him to whatever he wanted for lunch. Wherever they went for lunch, it was inevitable they would meet friends and by the time they were done eating they had always gained several guests at their table. The couple would then be invited to some sort of activity for the afternoon. The activity was usually a baseball game their friends and coworkers held every week. During the game, someone (usually Anko) would attach themselves to Iruka and let their hands wander. Kakashi would become irritated and snatch Iruka back with a glare and a short, snapped remark. Iruka would pull Kakashi aside and snap to him that the remark he made was not necessary and ask him what his problem was. Kakashi always sullenly replied that Iruka was _his_ for the day and he didn't want to share him. Iruka would relax and smile, then insist to the team that he'd rather spend the day alone with Kakashi.

After the game, they would always wander. They never went anywhere in particular; they just walked silently until they reached home. Dinner followed the walk, and it was always the homemade meal Iruka had attempted to make for lunch. This time, though, the meal was not half missing or burnt by the time it was finished. They would eat quietly, and chat idly about their week. When dinner ended, Kakashi would always clean up for Iruka.

Kakashi always felt that after dinner was Iruka's time. He would let Iruka choose anything he wanted to do. Every Sunday, Iruka chose the same thing; he asked Kakashi to read to him. Kakashi loved to read to Iruka. They would lie on the couch, Kakashi's one arm around Iruka's waist, the other holding the book. Kakashi always read until he felt the other relax and start to drift off. Then, Kakashi would close the book and help Iruka shuffle into the bedroom. Iruka always flopped sleepily on the bed and Kakashi would remove his socks and shirt. He would crawl into bed after Iruka and plant soft kisses up his lover's neck. Pulling Kakashi closer, Iruka would always mumble a sleepy "love you". Kakashi would wrap his arms around Iruka and murmur "I love you" back.

Yes, Sundays were always the best day of the week.

* * *

:) Hope you enjoyed it! I'm hoping my writing has improved. Review and it'll make my day!

I'll try my best to reply to questions and comments!


End file.
